Tumblr: Pjo Femslash Week - Golden Necklace
by seagurl3
Summary: \ \ originally for pjofemslashweek on tumblr / / In which Zia hates parties, Carter might be the best accidental wingman, and a certain girl named Reyna falls head over heels. Mortal Au. Ships - Frankane and Arellashid. Rating - T for paranoia. Oneshot.


**_An: An AU someone requested for me to do. Originally posted on tumblr under the username faithgotaholdofaestheticsfricku for pjofemslash week. Enjoy_**

 ** _Ship - Arellashid_**

* * *

 _Reyna and Zia met when Carter dragged Zia to a stupid party._

* * *

She didn't even want to go, it was for some rich school's scholarship fundraiser.

Zia was dragged from store to store, gathering fancy jewelry, fancier dress, and an over-the-top mask. She never had so much stuff on her body, most it worth more than her annual income.

Carter's family was rich. Multi-millionaires, easily hundreds of millions of money. Ruby and Julius Kane made their living with a billion dollar find in Egypt that turned into a world wide lecture. How they even made that much, Zia didn't know, but all she knew was that she somehow befriended their son.

Sadie was over in New York with her two girlfriends, Hazel and Lacy, leaving Carter with only plus one.

Zia couldn't have been as miserable in her whole life until she put that cold mask on.

"Come on, stop looking so grumpy." Carter sighed. "I would have brought Frank instead, but he was already invited and I had to bring a plus one. The Arellanos want a full house."

Zia scuffed. "It's for some preppy high-chin school I've never even heard of."

"Bellona College Prep isn't high-chin. It's literally a war strategy based curriculum."

"Whatever."

Carter sighed. "At least act excited. It's only 4 hours long."

"That's 5 hours too long"

It took Carter to recognize the sarcasm.

"Very funny."

Zia rolled her eyes. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

The first hour sucked.

Her mask kept snagging her hair, her champagne glass spilled three times on her dress, her jewelry made long clinking noises that made her want to rip someone else's hair out, and her feet were dying from the stilettos Carter bought her.

Frank Zhang stole Carter away from her, apologizing several times to Zia and promising to make up for it later. Zia waved them off, grumbling about how she was ready to leave.

Hour two she kinda huddled by the mini buffet. The hor-o-doves or whatever their called were covered in chocolate or gold flakes, and probably was worth enough to pay her entire housing bill.

"You're new." A voice stated from Zia's right. The annoyed girl turned, ready to strike down this preppy person, only to be stopped by a breath-taking girl with wine toned eyes.

Her skin was tawny brown, of obvious Spanish or Portuguese descent, that breathed of warmth. Nutmeg and chocolate curls were braided in a crown like fashion on her head, purple ribbon matching her pale purple dress peaking out of her braid. She was tall, taller than Zia's meek 5 foot 3 stance, and had some kind but commanding aura to her look.

Zia kinda wished she could see more of her, but this was a Masquerade. But she had to admit the black and purple lace matched her perfectly.

"Er... Yeah, kinda. My friend dragged me here." Zia rushed, suddenly nervous. There was a literal _goddess_ in front of her.

The woman laughed. "Well, I'm Reyna."

There was a silence, before Zia blink.

"Oh, right... Sorry. I'm Zia. Zia Rashid."

Reyna's small smile widened, her dark red lipstick shimmering in the crystal lighting.

"That's a beautiful name." Reyna noted. "Are you, by any chance, related to Iskander Rashid?"

Zia's cheeks warmed up a little. "You know my uncle?"

Reyna shrugged. "He was my ideal when I was a child. His lectures about the power system of Egypt helped me a lot during school. I wished he made more of them."

Zia's mouth dropped a little. "I'm... I'm sure he would love to know someone actually likes them."

They chatted through the night, and next thing Zia knew, Reyna was dragging her to the dance floor.

The song wasn't one Zia recognize, but she danced with Reyna and laughed happily.

Auction after auction went on, some of them Zia wanting to bid for but couldn't.

Then the gold necklace went on.

"That is gorgeous." Zia breathed.

"Bidding starts at ten thousand!" Someone announced.

"Oh, nevermind." Zia grumbled. "Of course it is."

Reyna raised her hand. "Twenty thousand."

Zia nearly spat her champagne out. "You don't have-"

"Thirty thousand." Someone shouted. Reyna raised her hand again.

"Forty thousand" The brunette beauty announced. Zia's eyes widened.

The number went up to ten thousand before Reyna finally stood up.

"One million, seven thousand." She announced.

The room went silent. The auctioner paused, then cleared his throat.

"One million seven thousand going once..." His blue eyes scanned the crowd. "Going twice..."

No one moved. The gavel went down on the wood.

"Sold to Reyna Arellano." He announced. Zia's stomach did a slow roll. This was an Arellano?!

Reyna offered her hand to Zia. "Any beautiful girl deserves a necklace, no matter how much it's worth."

Zia's cheeks burned and she took her hand. Reyna lead her up to the front and gingerly took the gold necklace.

She spun Zia around and took the simple sun necklace off her neck. She spotted Carter in the back, giving her two thumbs up and mouthing 'Worth is now?'

The cool gold met her skin and she fingered the jewels. Reyna guided her to the table as her parents climbed on stage.

"What an... eventful end to an event like this!" Barella Arellano announced. "Unfortuantly we do not have enough time to continue this party, we raised over 6 million this year!"

People started to leave and Reyna turned to Zia.

"Next month we have a pool party, I'd like you to be my plus one."

Zia's mouth opened, then closed then she cleared her throat.

"I... would like to."

Reyna handed her a piece of paper with 10 numbers on it.

"Great! I'll send you the information."

* * *

When Zia got home, she let out a squeal. Carter put his fingers in his ears.

"Why are you so loud."

"She's cute!" Zia gushed. "And so regal. And she's MY age, you know how many 25 year old millionaire lesbians exist?"

"No, I don't." Carter frowned. "She's lesbian?"

Zia, on other days, would have punched his arm. Instead, she smiled dreamily.

"Yeah. She's perfect."


End file.
